Jango's Bravery
by MKDaz
Summary: Jango Fett's POV in the Battle Of Geonosis. Part of Boba Fett's POV at end. One Shot.


I watched over the edge of the platform, overviewing the Jedi and their beloved companion, Padme Amidala. As I saw them upon the beast and when they had been outnumbered, the Jedi, Mace Windu came from the passage behind us.

His lightsaber ignited in front of my neck, shocking me and my son, Boba. The leader of the Separatist army on Geonosis, Count Dooku, who I was accompanying, turned around facing the Jedi.

"Master Windu" Count Dooku said smiling. "How pleasant of you to join us."

"This party's over" Windu said looking angrily, and still holding the lightsaber to my neck.

All around the arena Jedi ignited their lightsabers. They were close to the Geonosians that were overviewing the battle. There were also many other Jedi stationed on the Arena floor. The Geonosians all flew off into the sky, moving away from the Jedi.

"Brave, but, foolish my old Jedi friend," Dooku said. "You're impossibly outnumbered."

"Mmph, I don't think so." Windu replied.

"We'll see" Dooku said as Super Battle Droids came walking in from the passage.

Windu turned around and swung the lightsaber from my neck into a protective stance. The droids shot at Windu, but unluckily he deflected the blaster bolts. I quickly used my flamethrower against the pathetic Jedi. He jumped backwards, landing on the arena floor. Luckily it burnt his cape and he had to remove it.

I watched as more and more Geonosians scattered and as the Jedi deflected bolts. Many battle droids came from the passages below us shooting at the army of the Jedi. All of the Jedi ran and destroyed the droids as two Jedi threw the Prisoner's their lightsabers.

The Jedi, Skywalker, cut the chains, releasing them. Lots and lots of Geonosians continued to scatter as the Jedi continued to kill the droids. Luckily a brave Geonosian didn't scatter and used a gun to knock down a pillar, killing many Jedi, but the Jedi on the beast fell off releasing their grip on the beast.

Padme Amidala shot a Geonosian from a beast vehicle and jumped upon the beast. The pathetic Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed droids. Skywalker jumped upon the towed vehicle on the beast as Padme Amidala continued shooting.

I felt like blowing up the full army of the Jedi just to end the battle. But I couldn't, I and my son would die along with Dooku. The Jedi continued their battle as my son overviewed it. Windu was still deflecting bolts and he quickly jumped over one of the droids to skip to the rest of them. As Windu and Kenobi joined in battle, they got stronger.

On the platform a Jedi jumped up next to Dooku. I knew I had to protect him, so I shot the Jedi a couple of times. He fell off the edge onto the ground. I had finally killed a Jedi! As Dooku smiled at me I put away my blaster.

The battle was continuing as the beast ran towards Windu and Kenobi. Luckily Kenobi got knocked over but Windu ran, cowardly.

I flew off with my jetpack to join Windu and his beast friend. As I was in the air, the beast was cut down, but Windu fell and his lightsaber moved away from him. That was my chance to grab it. I landed near him as he rolled up and force grabbed his lightsaber. Before he grabbed it I jumped for it but I missed it. I heard the beast and looked at it when I was laid on the ground.

It ran towards me, grabbing me and making me roll upon the floor. I landed safely as the beast ran over me. It was away from me, luckily. I got up quickly, grabbing my blaster. The beast was charging back at me, so I shot it in the head. It slid near me, almost knocking me down, so I jumped ou the way. The beast was dead.

I turned around finding Windu running towards me with his lightsaber ignited. I shot but he deflected it. So I kept shooting. But I was still unlucky. Then the Jedi was close. He cut off my hand. Then he sliced off my head.

_**Boba's POV**_

I saw my father, dead. The helmet that he kept rolled away from his corpse. I saw the man who hired my father, Count Dooku, looked weirdly at my father's corpse. He did so much for him, and it was like he didn't appreciate it. But if he was an ally of my father's then he is an ally of mine. I wanted revenge for what that stupid Jedi did! I saw my father's enemies fall one by one! I was happy many Jedi were dying but I wanted the Jedi, Mace Windu to die.

But the Jedi got outnumbered and the droids suddenly stopped. Why did they stop! I wanted them to kill the Jedi right now! Count Dooku started talking then the droids started working again. They could finally die! As soon as the droids started shooting a Republic Gunship flew down to the Arena. The Jedi were getting away, including Windu!

I walked out into the arena as soon as it was clear. I grabbed my father's helmet. That was the only memory of my father's bravery, so I kept it until I filled my father's roll as a Bounty Hunter. I would become the best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy and destroy anyone who would stand in my way! I will get that Jedi someday! I mean it, I won't give up without a fight!


End file.
